To you
by Joanne Clare
Summary: Where did Delia's ring come from? Here is my take
1. Chapter 1

I would like to thank you for clicking onto this story. I was unable to sleep and going through tumblr I saw that image where the ring is clearly visible from Delia's neck. This is my explanation as to what and where the ring came from.

If this story does well I will write a sequel of sorts for the time after the crash

Please click on next chapter to read the story

Thank you - Joanne Clare


	2. To You

"Yes, more than anything. To you, you fool. But I cant, so that's that"

Patsy felt helpless, she was drowning under the guilt that she had brought this upon Delia and herself. Why didn't she stay quiet, keep her feelings to herself? Although those things would have been useless and patsy new it. Delia was always the one, pushing their friendship and later their relationship forward. And now she was going to lose her.

Delia had walked off, leaving her standing, staring after her. Before Patsy had realised, she was out of reach – far beyond the running distance of her high heels. She had no idea what she was going to do. Of course, she had felt that way, many times but she never let in – knowing that it was not possible, that it would never be possible. But she did not know that her beautiful Delia had felt the same. How long had she been feeling like this? Was this Delia saying she couldn't cope anymore? Her poor sweet Delia, how long had she been dealing with this internal struggle.

The walk back to Nonnatus was a long and cold one, without Delia by her side. They had always taken it in turns, walking each other home – slowly, and with quiet, longing conversation, with neither one of them wanting to end their brief time together. However, with no welsh girl by her side, the only conversation was that of the dockyard gulls calling their goodnight squawks to one another – normally a soothing end to the night, now haunting her every step – a reminder that she should have the fiery brunet by her side.

It was quiet when she entered the building that she called home and looking at the on-call board it was clear why. Both Trixie and Barbara had been called out leaving Sister Winifred as next on call, although she suspected that that should be it as two babies in one night is a rare occurrence. She sat on the bed, slowly contemplating the evening that had just taken place. The feeling of losing someone bringing up old memories from times passed.

That shoe box, the old tattered grey box that lay peacefully under her bed, undisturbed for most of the year soon found its way into Patsy's hands. Inside held all that was from a childhood long ago, all that was left from family that used to be so close, now all but extinct. She thumbed through the small number of belongings, carefully admiring each individual one. Her mothers compact, her fathers copy of the king James bible, a scarf whose scent had long since faded – but the memories still remained. At the bottom of the box, tucked away in a corner was a chain. She was surprised that it had not been lost or forgotten during the many times that she had moved.

A silver banded, ring was attached at the end. The chain being the only way for her mother to smuggle the ring through the camp – the chain keeping it hidden from any looking guards. A small simple flower was the only feature, however the simple look made it stand out – it was not flashy or meant for showing off, it was there to serve a simple purpose. Showing someone how much you loved them. This was her mother's response when patsy had asked about the ring when she was little, for it didn't matter that her father was rich or not, it only mattered that he loved her mother and showed so in a ring that was not as Dimond coated as her mother's friends – in fact the ring did not have a single diamond. But instead was of her mother's favourite flower – showing that he truly did care.

Patsy had been fascinated by the ring when she was small, how the colours on a bright and sunny day reflected making a perfect rainbow of colour. How the dark stone in the middle, seemed to lure her in – gazing at its beauty, and how right up until the end – her mother refused to part from it. Now it was a last connection to her parents, and she couldn't think of a more fitting next chapter for the ring.

As the night drew to a close, Patsy could be found clutching said ring to her chest.


	3. To you Chapter Two

The three days between that eventful evening and that of the turnip parade went quickly, with patsy barely able to catch a breath between patients and falling into bed late at night often falling straight to sleep – with only brief awakenings when the telephone rang. During that time, she had heard no word from Delia; and she could only hope that those days had been as busy for her as for herself, therefore leaving the brunet with no time to call or write. Although this only made patience worry, for what if the brunet did not come to the parade. Or decided that she really could not cope.

But that evening all of Patsy's worries were put aside, when the nurse arrived in her fetching St. Johns uniform, with a smile for all the cubs and guides that were to participate that evening. Then she turned to patsy with those eyes that made her feel like a school girl all over again. The look that was sent between them signalled to patsy that she was still loved.

She was about to say something when a number of concerned parents decided that they all needed to address the issue of lit candles at the same time. As she had explained to sister Winifred just days earlier – it was what made the turnips shine, and not only herself and nurse busby were on hand should there be any accidents – but nearly the entirety of the Nonnatus team. This seemed to quell the parents but, when she turned to talk to Delia, she found her to be in the middle of handing out the candles. It seemed that their talk would have to wait until after the parade.

Seeing Delia with the children, smiling and laughing made patsy realise that she loved her more than any words could express, and that she was doing the right thing. Even if there was no possible way to follow up on it yet; but she hoped one day there would.

The parade lasted far longer than patsy had originally anticipated, with one of the cubs tripping over and several others causing small amounts of havoc with their practical jokes. But once it had finished and all the children were dismissed, Patsy pulled Delia aside, leading them to the bike shed – just slightly out of view from any prying eyes.

"were not dead, and we won't live as we were. We will find a way to be together I promise you" at which point Delia took her hands, clasping them tight. At this patsy released one of her fists in order to both connect further to the welsh nurse but at the same time to pass the chain, secretly to her lover.

Delia felt Patsy's hand moving, and something come into contact with her hand. Patsy smiled at her, with gentle and caring eyes, urging her to open her palm. There lay the chain with the ring attached to the end.

As Delia realised what it was, all she could say was "pats". It was said in a whispered voice, one filled with surprise and wonderment.

"Delia, I know we can't get married, but one day maybe. But for now, will you take this and be mine"

Delia's eyes filled with tears, she recognised the ring. After that evening not, many days before – she had gone to the nunnery in hopes of assuring her lover that it was okay, that she was tired and upset but she loved her, even if they couldn't show it. But when she arrived, she found patsy; fast asleep – still in the clothes from earlier, clutching that very same ring with the old shoe box on the bed. She immediately knew that it must have been Patsy's mothers, if had come from the box. Immediately she felt, responsible. That she had left patsy, alone in an alley – causing her to seek comfort from one of the very last links to her mother.

Now as she stood, in that bike shed, with only the light from the school playground illuminating her and patsy – she felt a feeling of love that could not be described for the woman in front of her.

Patsy was still standing in front of her, looking at her. At which point she realised that patsy was waiting for an answer. As she unclasped the chain, she whispered tenderly

"will you help me put it on" at which point she turned away from her

At which the red heads eyes started to fill up with water, whilst she nodded furiously. Taking the clasp with shaky hands, she brought it up to Delia's neck and brushed away the tangles of hair that had fallen out of her bun.

"There" she said, as her voice broke. And as Delia turned around she noticed the tears that had formed in her lover's eyes. She brought a hand up and wiped away those that had escaped, from Patsy's face, with a soft and gentle hand.

"I wish I could kiss you" Delia sighed, at which patsy smiled. She took a brief look around before bending down and kissing her partner. Gently and soft and out of prying eyes.


	4. To you - epilogue

_"I wish I could kiss you" Delia sighed, at which patsy smiled. She took a brief look around before bending down and kissing her partner. Gently and soft and out of prying eyes._ That was the nature of their relationship until 1980 when the decrimalisation of homosexuality was announced and three years after workplace rights were developed for lesbians and gays.

Although in the twenty years between this, many close friends worked out that they were a little too close for very good friends and housemates. Especially when Trixie one day visited the two to find that the second bedroom of their flat had gathered dust.

In 2005 they had a civil partnership, it was a small ceremony with only very close friends, and Delia's mother who had become very accepting in her old age (96) in attendance. In 2006, they adopted two children and named one Cynthia and one julienne, after the sisters who had passed away 10 and 25 years ago respectively.

On the 16th of December 2014, gay marriage became legal in the UK after many, many many years of protesting from many parties. Exactly five months later, with their too wonderful children and remaining friends in attendance they are finally married.

And they lived a much longer and happy life – I am pleased to announce that they are still doing well today


End file.
